leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW076
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art= 夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW071-BW080| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2 (Japanese: ネジ山の激闘！アバゴーラの奇跡！！ (後編） The Fierce Fighting at ! 's Miracle!! (Part 2)) is the 76th episode of the , and the 733rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 26, 2012 and in the United States on August 25, 2012. Blurb Ash and his friends have made their way through Twist Mountain, meeting a Pokémon archeologist named Ferris, whose Cover Fossil was stolen by Team Rocket and restored into the ancient Pokémon Tirtouga. Then Tirtouga ran away in a state of fear and confusion, and our heroes went after it, hoping to catch up to it before Team Rocket got there! With some protection and reassurance—and a lunch of berries, adjusted to Tirtouga’s ancient taste buds by Ferris—Tirtouga finally calms down and decides to trust Ash and the others. But Team Rocket has been tracking the ancient Pokémon, intending to use its energy to open the Time Gate, the space-time warp beneath Twist Mountain. Sure enough, the villains show up to catch it—and in the ensuing battle, it evolves into Carracosta and takes off toward the Time Gate! Team Rocket sets off in pursuit, and manages to trap Carracosta and stabilize the space-time warp, just as Dr. Zager planned! Thanks to Ferris’s boss Sierra and her impressive knowledge of the mountain, our heroes catch up just as Jessie, James, and Meowth are about to cross into the ancient world, and attempt to drive them away with a battle. The battle doesn’t go too well for Ash and friends—but then Carracosta sounds a bellowing roar, drawing several wild Carracosta through the Time Gate to answer its call for help! These reinforcements send Team Rocket packing, and our heroes—along with Sierra and Ferris, who has confirmed that this Carracosta is the same Pokémon he befriended as a boy—have just a few minutes to experience the ancient world before they must say goodbye and escape through the Time Gate before it closes. Finally, Sierra and Ferris guide Ash, Iris, and Cilan safely to the other side of Twist Mountain, and their journey to Icirrus City continues! Plot In a continuation from the previous episode, and Ferris are chasing after down a riverbank. However, when drives it out of the water, Tirtouga refuses to listen to them and continues attacking the group, accidentally hitting a group of wild . However, when the Whirlipede all use , Ferris stands in front of Tirtouga and takes the hit. Before the Whirlipede can execute another attack, , , and Sierra arrive in a truck and stop the Steamroller attacks with 's and tell Ash and Ferris to get into the truck. While Sierra drives them away from the river, Ferris explains that is planning to use Tirtouga to try and open the Time Gate below Twist Mountain so that they can catch lots of ancient Pokémon. Meanwhile, James launches tracking drones in order to find Tirtouga. The group stops in a clearing for some rest, and Ash and Cilan fetch berries for , , and Tirtouga to eat. However, Tirtouga refuses to eat until Ferris brings it a different type of berry - Tirtouga's favorite food no longer exists, but Ferris has found a good substitute for it. Later, while Tirtouga is napping, attacks them all with and Team Rocket ambushes them. After a barrage of attacks from Yamask and , catches Tirtouga in a net; however, at that precise moment, Tirtouga begins to evolve and breaks free of the net, now a . Suddenly, as Carracosta is fighting Team Rocket, it hears the voices of other Tirtouga and Carracosta and runs away into the forest. Although Ferris and the others try to run after it, Yamask uses to stop them. As Jessie reports Tirtouga's evolution to Dr. Zager, the doctor notes that the Time Gate is expanding. Team Rocket again chases after Carracosta, who is heading straight for the Time Gate. Just as Carracosta is about to pass through the Gate, Meowth uses another contraption to grab its feet and arms. James uses Carracosta's life energy to keep the Time Gate open, and Carracosta falls to the ground, exhausted. Just as Team Rocket is about to pass through the Time Gate, Ash, , Sierra, and Ferris arrive and confront them. While Ash and Cilan battle Jessie and James, Ferris, Sierra, and Iris free Carracosta and help it stand up. However, as Carracosta finally remembers Ferris, Yamask and Woobat begin to gain the upper hand over and Pikachu. Carracosta stands up and calls for help from its friends on the other side of the Time Gate. Unfortunately, as three Carracosta pass through the Gate, James uses a force field to capture them. Working together, the four Carracosta easily destroy the force field and Team Rocket escapes without any Pokémon. With the danger passed, everyone passes through the Time Gate to say goodbye to Carracosta. As the Time Gate closes, they all bid farewell and return to their own world, with the portal between Twist Mountain and the ancient world gone forever. Major events * James's Yamask is revealed to know . * and stop 's attempts to travel through the time gate in Twist Mountain, forcing them to retreat. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Dr. Zager * Ferris * Sierra Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * When attacks and under a tree, Jessie has a communication device over her eye. After Ash and Ferris refuse to give up , Jessie says, "Resistance is futile." This line is the catchphrase of the Borg from , who commonly wore similar devices. Errors * Before Ash and his friends are in the cave confronting Team Rocket, there is a moment prior to Jessie speaking, when James moves his lips but does not say anything. * Right after Ferris and Ash get into Sierra's truck, Ferris's right hand is drawn backwards as he is holding Tirtouga just before Ash scans it with his Pokédex. * While Ferris is talking, his reflection can be seen in the car's windshield. During this time, his expression changes and he closes his eyelids slightly, but this was not seen in his reflection. Also, the reflection was at the same angle as him despite the slope of the windshield. * The fruit Tirtouga is eating disappears after it yawns and the scene zooms out. The fruit reappears when Team Rocket zooms in on it. * During the battle with Team Rocket, which takes place inside the Twist Mountain caves, Team Rocket appear to be inside the Time Gate (that is, in the past) in one shot. They are outside of it (in the present) in the next one. Dub edits In other languages |de= |nl= |fi= |el= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 076 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes that feature time travel de:Begegnung mit der Urzeit! (Teil 2) es:EP738 fr:BW076 ja:BW編第76話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第76集